L'ombre derrière son ange
by Gryffondor Love Serpentard
Summary: Sous la noirceur d'un temps ou la peine et la tristesse sont maitre. Il faut laisser cours à nos personnalités et l'élue de son coeur que notre haine désigne. Même si des sarcasmes et des coups bas seront nécessaire pour cela. DMMG -Mature-


Bien le bonjour, voici une nouvelle fic de Miss Serpy et Mister Gryffin. Deux personnes amoureuses mais partageant deux idéaux différent lol. Cette fic sera particulière et différente des autres, car elle sera écrite par nous deux. Chacun notre tour nous posterons un chapitre. Cependant, ce sera un point de vue différent à chaque chapitre. Bonne lecture.

(Aucun des personnages de nous appartient. Ils sont tous à la MERVEILLEUSE JK Rowling. Même le SUBLIIIIIIIIME Drago…. Loll)

Je soupire, j'ai pas envie de me lever aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de rester au chaud dans mes couverture et de rêvasser tranquillement, mais ce maudit soleil semble pas de cet avis. Certes, faut le comprendre, je dégage un tel degrés de puissance et de beauté que c'est normal qu'il désire me voir entièrement. Je daigne sortir avec un effort surhumain ma chevelure blonde de sous ce tissu afin de rencontrer les premiers rayons du soleil. J'ouvre doucement mes yeux gris acier qui en font tomber plus d'une et par la même occasion des garçons…même si je ne suis pas gay, j'aime voir à mes pieds des admirateurs de ma personne si….si…comment dire sa ? Merveilleuse, oui c'est le mot pour me qualifier, est encore je pèse mes mots !!

Je fixe un point invisible en songeant que aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée de ma dernière année à Poudlard, que je vais passer après cela, devoir faire ma vie…pas compliquer, avec ma fortune et ma beauté sans équivalent sa sera pas compliquer. Je pousse mes couverture vers mes pieds en pensant que sa sera une magnifique année qui commence. Je vais retrouver mon dortoir, le quidditch, mes soi-disant amis, mes gardes du corps ressemblant plus à deux gorille que à autre chose, mon objet sexuel ne l'oublions pas, j'ai nommé Pansy Parkinson. Faut dire que c'est un véritable bon coup cette fille, avec sa silhouette si…si…digne de ma personne.

Cette année commence décidément bien, rien ne peut gâcher ma bonne humeur…Je me demande si Weasley à était vendu par ses parents afin qu'il puisse manger un quignon de pain ? Faudra que je demande à Saint Potter qui sera….Mince, bonne humeur gâche…Granger sera là !

Et dire que je vais devoir côtoyer un parasite de la pur espèce qui ne cessé de ce procréer à grande échelle dans le monde entier en nous contaminant nous els sang pur avec leur bêtise et leur souffle défectueux et rempli de saleté. Je me lève en grognant contre cette race inférieure que sont les sangs de bourbe avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, au passage je croise une glace et je ne peux m'empêcher de me faire un sourire ravageur accompagner d'un clin d'œil. Qu'elle ne fut ma surprise de voir mon reflet rougir et tomber dans les pommes devant ma beauté et mon sourire charmeur. Je suis décidément un dieu vivant.

Je me douche rapidement avant de revenir dans ma chambre et de me changer, j'ai du mal à choisir tellement tout est beau à mettre. Mais soudain un vérité me traverse l'esprit, ce ne sont pas les vêtements qui sont beau, c'est ma personne qui les rends beau ! Et c'est sur cette pensée que je prends ce qui me passe sous la main. Un beau pantalon noir avec une chemise verte émeraude assez moulante laissant deviner mes formes plus que avantageuse !

Je suis devant cette locomotive rouge et je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir le temps passé entre le moment ou je me changer et le moment ou je suis devant la locomotive, mais oui, que je suis bête, j'ai la capacité de transplanter, pas étonné que le temps passe si vite. Enfin, façon de parler, le temps préfère bien prendre son temps pour avoir le temps de bien m'admire…c'est un truc à savoir et surtout à comprendre tellement c'est subtil. Ne pas confier cela à un sang de bourbe, il risquerait de s'embrouiller !

Je marche lentement, la tête haute, tel un dieu parmi les mortels qui vient donner ses ordres ! Je vois la gente féminine ce tourner devant mon passage, en faisant des regard doux et en clignant des paupière comme des pimbêches et je ne peux m'empêche de lancer un air et un sourire qui veulent dire : Moi aussi je m'aime !

Je monte dignement dans le train, mes bagages déjà à l'abri dans le ventre de cette belle locomotive avant de marcher dans les couloirs. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je suis seul, réfléchissant à ma personne quand soudain, mon malheur arrive, deux choses énormes faisant trembler tout le compartiment arrive dans ma direction et ce mettre au garde à vous devant moi comme de bon toutou. J'ai nommer, Crabbe et Goyle…ou sinon, les gorilles. Je les salut avant de continuer mon chemin avec la garde rapprocher derrière moi quand soudain, on arrive ACCIDENTELLEMENT devant le compartiment de Granger, Weasmoche et Saint Potter !

Je fais mon entrer théâtrale en claquant la porte avec un sourire blancheur comme si je faisais de la publicité pour un dentifrice tout en faisant un sourire sarcastique…je précise !

-Alors Weasmoche, tes parents ne t'ont pas encore vendu pour avoir un quignon de pain à table ? Quoi que tu ne vaux même pas ce prix là…

Oui je suis doué pour sortir des répliques sans…oui c'est le mot, chercher pas à trouver de synonyme y'en à pas, ce mot est connu que par moi !


End file.
